


milk and roses

by seawltch



Series: let's fall in lust (kaisoo pwps) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Mentions of Blood, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawltch/pseuds/seawltch
Summary: When Kyungsoo wakes up and realizes she's got her period, her vampire boyfriend offers some relief.





	milk and roses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Self-prompt  
> Pairing: D.O./Kai  
> Monster(s): Vampire  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: pwp, smut, menstrual/period sex, cunnilingus, sorry/not sorry about this  
> Word Count: 2.1k  
> Author's Note: thanks so much to mods for their hard work! and thank you to everyone who joined :> i blame everyone who i showed this pwp and encouraged my madness for this

Jongin wakes up in the morning, feeling warm and sated. With a sleepy sigh, he rolls over and hugs his girlfriend closer to him. She’s always so warm and comfy, this human who captured his heart. He happily buries his face in her hair and settles to fall back asleep with her in his hold - but his nose stops him, and his eyes open. She smells...different? Stronger?

Kyungsoo always smells good, of course. It’s what drew him to her in the first place - that first meeting in a college philosophy class a couple months ago - but his mouth has never watered while next to her. Puzzled, Jongin stares at her sleeping form and thinks. It’s almost like...she has an open cut? Maybe she scratched herself in her sleep?

He sits up and pulls back the covers gingerly, trying not to wake her. Kyungsoo’s wearing one of his old t-shirts and some black panties, so it isn’t hard for him to spot a scratch or anything, which he finds none. But it’s only when she sighs in her sleep and moves her legs that Jongin spots it.

Blood. Between her legs. Staining the skin around where her thick thighs meet her panties.

Oh.

Cheeks warm and feeling a little embarrassed, Jongin settles to lie back down but then thinks that Kyungsoo would probably hate to stain her sheets like that, so he decides to wake her up instead, shaking her gently. “Soo...hey, wake up, baby.”

Kyungsoo grumbles and groans, stretching all of her limbs stiff before relaxing and opening her eyes. Dazed for a moment, her eyes slowly shift to look at Jongin. “Mmm...good morning.” She takes in Jongin’s worried expression and raises a brow. “What’s with the face? Why did you wake me up anyways? It’s not--” Kyungsoo pauses as she shifts, taking in the tight pain in her abdomen and wet feeling between her legs.

She slowly draws the blanket back up, but Jongin stops her with a sheepish grin. “I know.”

Mortified, Kyungsoo whines and buries herself underneath the blanket, wishing she was dead. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Jongin. I didn’t know my period was coming today.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Jongin smiles and cuddles her close, drawing the sheet away from her face.

“No, it’s gross,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“I think you’re forgetting what my diet consists of, babe.”

“And  _ I _ think you’re forgetting that the blood that comes out of my vagina is different from the rest of the blood in my body.” Kyungsoo huffs and sits up with a hiss. “I’m just gonna go change and clean up. I have cramps anyways.”

“Wait.” Jongin gently pushes her back down and situates himself between her legs. “I can help you.”

Kyungsoo looks between the two of them, taking in Jongin’s position and her own spread legs. “You...You want to have  _ period sex _ ?” She gawks.

Jongin looks strangely calm. “Well, actually I just meant eating you out, but I can fuck you too.”

Kyungsoo groans. “Ugh, that sounds so gross, but hot at the same time.”

“So I can?” Jongin grins and lowers himself to lie on his stomach between her legs.

“O-Only if you like it. If it’s gross, you can tell me.” Kyungsoo bites her lip as her vampire boyfriend reaches to take off her underwear, sliding the black cotton down her legs and dropping the stained fabric onto the floor.

Jongin’s eyes tinge red as he moves closer, and Kyungsoo feels his breath on her skin. His fingers skim over her thighs, and his eyes close when he leans down, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh and slowly trailing down, drawing a soft moan from Kyungsoo. His hands stretch up to her stomach, sliding up her t-shirt and ducking underneath to reach her breasts. Sensitive, she moans, arching her back slightly and closing her eyes. Jongin always knows how to make her feel good, and this is no exception.

He also knows how to tease her, kissing her thighs and hips agonizingly slow. She groans and reaches down to grab at his bedhead, tugging at the black strands of hair. 

“Hurry up,” she breathes.

He looks up at her with those blazing red eyes, and Kyungsoo shudders. Jongin’s eyes are always expressive, telling her just how much he wants her. Every time, it reminds her of the first time she saw him. It was the first time any guy had ever looked at her like that, a quiet music student with her head in the clouds.

Jongin smiles at her and then presses his face into her thigh. “You smell so good,” he murmurs. “Better than usual.”

Blushing, she tugs on his hair again. “S-Stop...it’s gross.”

“Not to me.” Jongin’s hands slide down to rest on her hips. “Every part of you is beautiful to me…even  _ this _ .” One hand moves further down, and his thumb moves to rub her clit gently, but it still causes Kyungsoo to gasp.

Encouraged by her sounds, he grins and his fingers slide down to her slit, feeling her wetness before going back to her clit. Kyungsoo is more sensitive than usual and moans, spreading her legs wider and forcing herself to ignore the blood on Jongin’s fingers as she gives into the pleasure he’s giving.

There’s no doubt that Jongin knows just how to get her off with his fingers as he slides a couple inside of her and uses his thumb to caress her clit. He moves back up to kiss her as he does so, quieting her moans and pleas for more. Kyungsoo approaches her edge shockingly fast as he starts to pump his fingers in and out, brushing against her g-spot, her hands roaming his chest and back. 

It’s when he presses a deep kiss to her neck that she cums with a sharp gasp, digging her short nails into his back and stiffening. Jongin lets her ride it out before withdrawing his fingers and sitting back as she catches her breath.

When she opens her eyes, Jongin’s sticking his fingers into his mouth. Kyungsoo tries not to think about the fact that her vampire boyfriend is currently eating her menstrual blood as she watches.

“Is it...good?” Kyungsoo asks, waiting for his reaction. “You’re not kissing me after that, by the way.”

Jongin sighs and opens his eyes, a vibrant crimson smoldering. “It’s  _ so _ good.”

“Really?” she blinks, flattered for whatever reason.

“Yeah,” Jongin slides back down to his stomach, eyeing between her legs hungrily. “Can’t believe no one told me how good this tastes.”

“Jongin—wait!  _ Ah!”  _ Kyungsoo’s back arches as he dives in, sensitive from her previous orgasm, but not enough to tell him to stop. Jongin is always good at giving head, but he’s more enthusiastic than usual. His eyes are closed blissfully as his plush lips kiss and caress her folds, and his tongue delves in between, tasting her eagerly.

His hands roam her thighs, petting and squeezing, appreciating his girlfriend for all she is. With a sweet taste like ambrosia on his tongue, Jongin’s eyes open to look up at her. Kyungsoo’s hands are tugging at her thick black curls, a mess on the pillow, and her rosy lips are parted as she moans. The rush of blood to her cheeks is beautiful as is the way her dusky nipples harden. Jongin would kiss them, but with his mouth stained red, he knows she would disapprove.

Reaching down to touch himself, he groans. He’s been achingly hard from the start, but Kyungsoo’s pleasure means more to him than his own. She seems to notice, however, as her hand delves into his hair and tugs. Kyungsoo looks at him with begging eyes.

“Fuck me,” she breathes. Jongin’s eyes nearly roll back into his head. She’s so wet right now that he can’t even imagine what she must feel like wrapped around his dick.

Kyungsoo watches Jongin scramble up, tugging off his underwear in a hurry. She reminds him to grab a condom, and as he digs through the mess in the nightstand, she stares at the mess of red on Jongin’s lips and on his chin. She’s seen Jongin after feeding before, and it must be the sadistic side of her that enjoys seeing the blood left over in the corners of his lips, but this is more messy than usual and therefore more attractive.

Jongin’s eyes are shining with a wild, passionate light as he rolls the condom onto his dick and positions himself between her legs. Kyungsoo feels pinned beneath his gaze as he pushes in, and she gasps at the feeling, closing her eyes. The sound is wet and filthy, and Jongin’s holds himself up with hands on the bed on either side of her head. 

When she looks up, he’s staring directly at her with hooded eyes and parted lips of bliss. Jongin’s looks always blow her away with each time she glances his way, but at this moment he is dangerously ethereal. Raising a hand, Kyungsoo traces it up his throat, grazing her fingers over his adam’s apple and up to his chin. The blood is sticky on her fingertips as she touches his lips. Jongin sighs sensually and takes her fingers into his mouth, careful not to use his teeth. Jongin doesn’t have fangs like one would expect, but instead all of his teeth are seemingly normal but actually razor sharp.

Her fingers fall from his mouth as he begins to thrust his hips. Kyungsoo’s thick thighs squeeze his waist as she wraps her legs around him. Her hands move to his shoulder blades as uncontrollable moans and mewls fall from her lips. It’s always embarrassing to hear herself, but Jongin likes it, and she’s able to ignore it as her mind swirls from the pleasure. Jongin feels to perfect inside of her, and he knows how to move his hips perfectly to have her gasping from each thrust.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo…” Jongin groans. His hands move from the bed to her hips, thrusts speeding up as he pulls her down to meet him. Kyungsoo gasps out his name in response and clutches him closer. Sensitive, she lets out an embarrassing mewl as he ducks his head down to kiss her neck. His breathing is rough in her ear and his kisses sharp and sweet.

When one of his hands move down to stimulate her clit, Kyungsoo feels her orgasm fast approaching. She shudders, blunt nails digging into Jongin’s shoulders as she cums, thighs constricting tightly around his hips. Jongin moans deeply into her ear as he reaches his end too, thrusting shallowly into her as he rides it out. He stops, and they both catch their breath after an intense session.

“Ugh...I feel gross…” Kyungsoo grimaces as Jongin pulls out, suddenly feeling all sweaty and sticky. The blood covering the condom and staining the bed sheets doesn’t help either. “Throw away the condom, and come pick me up. We need a shower.” She sighs and closes her eyes, pulling up her shirt to air out her tummy and breasts.

“No after sex cuddles?” Jongin asks from the corner of the room as he tosses the tied condom into the trash.

“I fear for our sheets if we do that. God, I can’t believe you talked me into that.” Thinking about what they just did, Kyungsoo covers her face with her hands. 

Jongin chuckles as he approaches the bed. “I barely had to. You gave in really quickly.”

Kyungsoo throws out a blind hand, slapping him in the stomach. Jongin lets out a weak yelp and hisses.

“ _ Noona _ , you’re so mean,” he mumbles, rubbing the spot as if his little human girlfriend could really hurt him. Said girlfriend cracks an eye open and scoffs as she notes the dried blood on his chin and the pout on his lips.

“You’re stupid.” The way she says it is loving, and Jongin smiles. 

Bending down, he scoops her up into his arms, pressing a kiss to her head. Usually Kyungsoo doesn’t asked to be picked up like this, even though Jongin loves it, so he knows that she must be really tired. He wonders if she’s in pain with cramps still and asks after setting her down on the toilet as he goes to turn on the shower.

“I’m fine. Orgasms help with cramps,” Kyungsoo replies as she takes off her shirt. “I could use some lunch after this though.”

“I can do that.” Jongin grins as she gets up to join him under the warm spray of the shower. Kyungsoo presses up against him instantly with a sigh, and he embraces her happily. 

He loves this little human of his dearly.


End file.
